


[VD/ND]Passion

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 换个标题，继续摸鱼
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

起因是在他们打扫房间的时间，谁都没有在意衣橱深处的那个纸箱，它就仿佛被主人随意地丢弃在这个灰暗隐秘的角落里，毫不起眼。

卫生间的水声已经停了。维吉尔在将自己的衣服放进衣橱的时候发现了它，他并没有多少好奇。尽管他们分享一间卧室、一张床，而他正准备入侵但丁的衣柜，但他仍然接受他的弟弟保有一些自己的秘密，他们之间还有一层属于自己的隐私。于是他只是将它拿了出来，放在一边等洗完澡的但丁自己来处理。

等到但丁穿着宽松的浴袍从浴室里走出来，将干燥的毛巾递给坐在床边的兄长，熟练地窝进他的怀里。心安理得地享受着指腹和柔软的织物在头顶来回揉动的时候，但丁突然就看到床边的纸箱，随即维吉尔感到怀里的身体一僵，才发现但丁的神色有了那么几分不自然。

于是他平静地问道：这是什么？

一些玩具，但丁闪烁其词，他说，没什么特别的。立刻想起身，在它被发现之前毁尸灭迹。

维吉尔从背后抱住了他，将他牢牢锁在怀里，手掌顺着大敞的浴袍滑进胸膛，指尖挑逗着微微挺立的乳首，他的语气带着势在必得的平静，潮热的气息吹进但丁的耳朵里，内容却仿佛惊雷一样炸响，“不想跟哥哥分享一下秘密吗？”

维吉尔拦下了但丁的阻拦，越过他打开了魔盒。

没错，维吉尔挑眉，确实是一些没什么大不了的小“玩具”们，却充分发挥了人类的想象力，形色不一，各有用途。

他挑出了其中一颗草莓形状的跳蛋，粉色的表面布满了嶙峋的凸点，他按下了开关，顿时，他的掌心里响起了嗡嗡作响的声音。

但丁少有哑口无言的时候，但是这个场面实在是充满了色情与荒诞。维吉尔正撑在他的上方，分开他的膝盖，用冰冷手指将震动着的跳蛋裹着润滑液推送进他的体内。直到恶魔的响声在他的耳边重新响起，我们可以把这些玩到没电，你觉得呢？他才突然惊醒，快感却已经从身后机械的震动从轻到重，一点点被堆进脑子里。

但丁扭动着腰，被迫将玩具吃地更深，直抵前列腺。规律的震动带起廉价的快感，他的身体尤不觉得满足，声音被扼在喉咙里。他想拒绝，明明身边有更好的，为何非要使用这些排遣寂寞的玩具呢？但是维吉尔在平静的表面下却好像积攒着怒气，他又拿起了一根黑色的按摩棒，凑到但丁的红润的嘴唇边，命令道，“舔它。”

但丁顺从地张开嘴，探出艳红的舌头，从黑色的顶端开始，一点点含入口中，他挑衅地看着维吉尔，幻想着这是有着温度的那根阴茎，以及熟悉的气味，这些都能令他勃起，就像他在过去用这些玩具玩弄自己一样。然后他将半根柱体都含入口中吸吮，嘴角止不住地淌下唾液，淋地黑色的按摩棒反射出艳情的光泽。

维吉尔将它从但丁的口中抽出，低下头咬着他的嘴唇给了一个奖励的吻，但丁的头发还是半干的模样，散发着清澈的皂香，带着透明清爽的气味，水痕残留在他们的枕头上。然后他将按摩棒插入了淌着透明体液的小穴，撑开周围泛着红肿的穴肉，将它一插到底，蜂拥的肠肉紧密地缠绕上来，却又被无情地抵开，尖端顶住正在他体内作祟的跳蛋，又往前进了几分。但丁挣扎着抬起上半身握住了他的手臂，脸颊泛起红色，喘息着看着他。

维吉尔亲吻着他迷离的眼睛，却毫不留情地将按摩棒的功率直接开到最大。但丁倒回了床铺里，这太过了，两股规律却不一致的震动在他的后穴里，身体正在违背他的意志逐渐享受起这种虚无的快感，可他的内心却没有得到丝毫满足。他皱起眉头，发出难受的鼻音，从喉咙里发出的声音却好像含着糖，讨好似的蹭动着维吉尔颈侧，将他的手指含入口中。

维吉尔的手指在湿热的口腔中翻搅，就像捣着粘稠的蜂蜜，本人却不为所动，如果不将他逼到极致，又如何能看清他的真面目。

身下的震动仿佛永无止境，虽然这的确很刺激，但还不至于让他发疯。但丁修长的双腿夹着维吉尔劲瘦的腰，身后早已是湿漉漉是一片，沾湿了维吉尔小腹的布料，而那里传来的热度和重量显示他的哥哥并非无动于衷。

他耳边的呼吸声和体内的机械声同样清晰，在情欲与理智颠倒的那一刹那，他将维吉尔反身压在身下。露出了志满意得的笑容，却因为体味滑地更深的玩具而塌软了腰。他在维吉尔灼人的目光下，一路向下，用牙齿解开了皮料上的金属纽扣，舐着舌尖将挺立的阴茎含在嘴里，撑满整个口腔，直抵喉咙，吞咽着夹紧了硕大的龟头，深入到令他发出干呕。

维吉尔抓着他的头发，看着散乱发丝下带着情欲的迷离的眼神，以及暗藏在背后的不曾屈服的本性，他发出轻喘，粗糙的舌苔刮过柱身，而但丁的犬牙正轻轻地挑逗着冠状沟。他的弟弟用一只手扶着他的双囊，另一只手探到身后，找到带着链条的尾端，将按摩棒往外抽出了一点，带着咕哝的下流水声，又熟练地将它重新按回了身体里。但丁伸长了脖子，喉结耸动，将阴茎就着身后亵玩的节奏吞地更深。等他将滚烫的精液吞入口中时，手指已经被震地发麻了，而毫无感情的机械却依旧不知疲倦地震动着。

维吉尔将打着嗝的但丁抱回床上，手掌游走在滑腻的股间，抽出了被紧紧缠绕着的按摩棒，仍在一边。体内的震动减轻了一些，但丁抓紧了床单吐出一口浊气。随即被抬高了腰，火热的阴茎破开了紧贴着的肠肉，直直送入了体内，他终于得到了自己想要的，忍不住蜷起身体来承受这一切。维吉尔顶着那颗还在工作的跳蛋，打开了但丁的肩膀，将他推送至绝顶的高潮。

但丁的头发又全都湿透了，一缕缕地缠在他的脸上，他闻起来不再是清爽的皂角香味，而是像被覆盖上了浓厚的麝香，成熟又香甜的气味。维吉尔的鼻尖划过他起伏的肩甲骨，而他的肩膀像是被打磨圆润的流畅线条，汗水滑落，在舒展的颈线上勾勒出色情的痕迹。失去了电力的玩具被仍在一边，还有一些没被使用过的被随意地扔在床上，以及被捏碎的遥控器。他们相连的身体早已泥泞不堪，但丁跪趴在床上，挣扎着向前挪动。维吉尔掐住了他柔韧的腰，将他重新捞回身下，不允许他擅自逃跑。但丁的呻吟中几乎带着哭腔，而他的兄长只是无情地将飞机杯重新套上他的阴茎。

够了。他的弟弟哽咽着说道，我不要了。

维吉尔亲吻着他总是带着笑意的嘴角 ，抬起头将自己的头发重新梳至脑后，却还有几分落在额头，他说，时间尚早。又用力往前一顶。他咬着胸膛红肿的软肉，在指尖肆意地揉捏出满意的形状。但丁爽地指尖都在发麻，他的每一寸皮肤里都泛出艳色的情欲，后穴违背着疲惫的精神还将所有捅入身体的玩具吸地滋滋作响。可是当他的哥哥将自己的阴茎抽离时，怅然若失的空虚感几乎将他逼至崩溃，任何玩具都无法令他得到丝毫的满足，他的身体依旧昂扬着与精神背道而驰的情欲，直到他偃旗息鼓地哀求维吉尔重新将他的老二插入他的身体里，在重新开始新一轮情欲的鞭挞时他才仿佛得到了解放。

等到维吉尔将珠串从红肿的后穴中抽出，过量的精液顺着大腿流下，床单已经湿了几遍，而他们的情欲却好像没有休止。翕张的艳肉贪婪地吞吃了维吉尔骨节分明的手指，他故意用粗糙的指腹划过细腻滚烫的肠壁，引起但丁又一阵不可抗拒的痉挛，勾起指尖，找到了被埋入体内的跳蛋。它拉出后穴的那一瞬间，就像一颗滑腻的卵从股间滚落，但丁夹紧了腿根，蜷起脚趾。眼神茫然地看着身上的兄长，而他的兄长咬着他的耳垂，问道：

“你想要什么？”

“——……维吉、尔……”


	2. Chapter 2

尼禄开门的时候，事务所里静悄悄的。

他问了一声，没有人回应。真奇怪，他昨天打电话过来的时候也没有人接，于是正好借着送东西的缘由来一探究竟。

说实话，他有些担心。毕竟但丁看起来总是满不在乎的样子，他对生活的要求低地无法想象。而维吉尔，那个他刚刚喜获的亲爹在魔界生活了几十年，看起来就不像是对人类生活很在行的样子。

他暗自希望两个老家伙不要把事情弄得太糟。不过超乎预料地，事务所像是被打扫干净的模样，所有的杂物、酒瓶都被整齐地放在门边，书架里塞了好几本他没见过的书，办公桌上一尘不染。他不由得放轻了脚步，蹑手蹑脚地提着新鲜的食物踱进厨房里，将它们塞进冰箱，才转回客厅。

正当他打算越过沙发，去拉开窗帘。沙发上传来一阵摩挲的声音，尼禄走进，才发现但丁卷着维吉尔的大衣蜷成一团。他好像睡着了，阖着眼，呼吸声很轻。尼禄低下身，但丁突然睁开了眼睛。

尼禄明显感觉到在他睁眼的一瞬间，充满了戒备，等他看清楚尼禄后，才慢慢地松懈了下来。

但丁拖着模糊的鼻音，含混地说道：“是你啊……尼禄……”

“维吉尔呢？”

“出门了。”但丁每说一个词，都好像要停顿很久。他将身上的衣服往上拉又裹紧了一些，向他的孩子招了招手，“过来，尼禄。”

尼禄在他的眼前蹲了下来，与他平视。在昏暗的事务所里，但丁的眼睛好像蒙上了一层水雾，眼角有着不甚明显的红晕。染湿的蓝色虹膜溃散，好不容易才找到焦点。但丁伸出手，抓住他的肩膀。过高的温度从他的手心传来，他的手指在发软，却用力抓住了他，紧绷地指节泛白。尼禄的视线从倒映着他身影的视网膜转移到颤抖的嘴唇上。他起身将但丁拢在怀里，才听见他用断断续续的声音说着，“帮帮我……”

于是他低下头，亲吻着他的嘴角，试探地从缝隙里探入舌头。在得到允许后，撬开他的牙齿，抵着上颚，勾起舌头在但丁的口腔中搅动。他吻地很急切，就怕他反悔似的，带着机油与燥热的气息，反复舔弄着但丁的舌根。来不及咽下的唾液从口腔中溢出，又从下颚滑落在蓝色的大衣上。

一吻结束，尼禄将他压在沙发上，啃咬着躲在发丝中泛红的耳尖，将气音与询问一并灌入，问他需要什么帮助。

但丁咬着牙，滚烫的嘴唇贴着他冰冷的耳廓，躲不过那里传来又麻又痒的触感，他哆嗦着解开自己的皮带，拉着尼禄的手按在小腹上。

轻微的震动从手底下传来，粗糙的手掌摩挲着平坦的腹肌，转而移动到腰侧。但丁忍不住向后弓起身体，而尼禄则得寸进尺地嵌入他身体的缝隙。他的手掌从凹陷的腰窝滑入尾椎，在滑腻的股沟处找到一根电线，顺着它，终于找到了那个在但丁身体里作弄多时的玩具。

“呃……”尼禄有些尴尬而不解地问道，“你被他发现了？我还以为你早就扔掉了。”然后他环顾四周，“遥控器呢？”

“……被捏碎了。”但丁努力平复了一下呼吸，他没法解释自己是如何落入这步田地的。不过让尼禄取出来可不算是认输，最多就是作弊。但丁勾起舌尖舔弄着年轻人的耳垂，眼角的余光瞥见他红了眼睛。他很清楚尼禄的弱点。在维吉尔回来之前，他因为太想要获得这个孩子的好感而无意识地勾引他，直到他们滚上了床才发现好像用错了方法。不过但丁并不在乎，他总是能从这些扭曲的爱欲中汲取到活下去的养分。他放软了声音，用涂满了蜜糖与毒药的语调说道，“我需要你。”

尼禄闻言，握着腰的手掌突然发力，但丁闷哼一声，随即尖利的牙齿恶狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀。但丁的手指插入尼禄的发丝间，有些扎手，而颈肩的疼痛又转为了舔咬。粗糙的指腹在股沟间上下滑动，终于顺着缝隙插入了早已濡湿的后穴中，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，几经探索，勾住那还在震动着的顶端，往外拉出了一点。但丁喘了几声，将胸腔中的浊气吐出，抱紧了身上的年轻人。

尼禄没让他等多久，就在他晕眩般的快感中，将玩具整根抽出，扔在了一边。但丁觉得自己耳边嗡地一声，过了好久，他的意识才慢慢回笼，他听见尼禄在叫他的名字，呼吸喷在他的脸颊边，带着炽热的温度，还有关切的眼神。与意识一同苏醒的，还有来自身后开始泛滥的空虚感。一股股温热的体液止不住般，从他开阖的后穴里溢出，维吉尔的大衣已经被他的体液浸湿了。

于是他彻底褪下自己的裤子，张开双腿夹住尼禄的腰，用臀隙去摩挲早已硬直滚烫的阴茎。尼禄这才发现，他无意中闯入的这场游戏比他想象中的还要激烈。但丁的阴茎被插入了一根细金属棍，堵住了马眼，让他仅靠后穴来获得微不足道的快感，被放置在这里等着他的父亲回来。

尼禄将金属棍小心地抽出，但丁发出了一声绵长的呻吟，同时后穴被粗硬的阴茎整根插入。强烈的快感与疼痛同时刺激着他的身体，但丁忍不住绞紧了后穴。尼禄将他萎靡的分身圈在手里，慢慢地上下撸动，同时埋在后穴里的阴茎感受着一阵阵痉挛吮吸。过了一会，已经完全被快感虏获的但丁呻吟着让他动一动。

从做爱的方式上来讲，维吉尔像是一个手腕高超的猎人，他喜欢将但丁调教成他喜欢的样子再一口一口地享用。而尼禄，则充满了少年人的急切，他急于将一切都奉献给自己喜欢的人，生怕没有下一次似的，将但丁一整个吞下。

但丁在情欲中发出了几声轻笑，而尼禄恼怒的声音从他的身上传来，他看见年轻的半魔涨红了双眼，于是但丁仰起头，揉着他的扎手的脑袋，安抚地亲吻他的嘴唇。

尼禄想要别过头，却舍不得来自叔叔的抚慰。他咬住的但丁的嘴唇含在嘴里，身下又是猛地整根没入，顶地但丁往上一送，无助地抱住他的腰，从喉咙里发出呜咽的呻吟。

股间早已混乱不堪，但丁的手指摸到自己的穴口早已肿胀，随着阴茎的抽插带出火热的疼痛，等尼禄又一次挺身时，他的手掌贴上了结实的腹肌。他早已在尼禄的亲吻和杂乱的情话中意乱情迷，阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出清液，他感觉自己快要到了。就在又一次插入结肠时传回神经的爽痛中，但丁睁大了无神的双眼。拇指抵着马眼，堵住了即将到来的高潮。但丁无力地踢蹬着双腿，却被尼禄用蛮力抓住拉地更开。

收回前言，混蛋的基因是会遗传的，尤其是在折腾他的时候，这对父子拥有着共同的默契。

但丁的身体一阵痉挛抽搐，不得释放的快感几乎要将他逼疯，他几近哀求出声，尼禄却置若罔闻。他低下头，看见回神的双眼里除了被情欲填满，还全部都是他的身影，但丁像是一只欲求不满的猫，终于肯被他驯养。

高潮过后，尼禄抱着他。但丁神情恹恹地搁在他的肩上，恨不得咬下几口，但是想想还是算了，太硬了，得不偿失。

他报复般地、拖着沙哑的嗓子对尼禄要求这要求那。

“我腰好疼——”

“……”尼禄想说，你就算握着大剑跟我爹打上三天三夜也不会腰疼的，不过他决定沉默，沉默是最好的自卫。但还是动作一甩，机械手代替了右手。

但丁眼睛一亮，他将维吉尔的衣服甩到一边，自觉躺平。

于是等维吉尔终于划破空间回来的时候，鼓噪的机械声，以及但丁嗯嗯呀呀的呻吟让他不自觉地皱起了眉头。

“你们在干什么？”

尼禄举起了Sweet Surrender，无辜地看着他。


	3. Chapter 3

维吉尔从蓝色的结界里走下来，来不及收回的阎魔刀还淌着恶魔的血。

尼禄默默地挡在但丁身前。

粗糙的手掌盖在了他的头发，始料未及地揉动了起来，尼禄懊恼地别开脸，看着但丁笑盈盈地、充满了意犹未尽的暗示，说道，“我饿了，你先去做点吃的。”

尼禄看着不动声色收起了阎魔刀的父亲和对着他眨了眨眼的叔叔，终于在两人的气场下败下阵来。他带着不放心的走进了厨房，又探出头，警告道：“不许打架。”

但丁驱赶似地挥了挥手，而尼禄最后一眼余光，是看见维吉尔把但丁扛在肩头，无视他的挣扎向楼上走去。尼禄抓了抓被但丁揉乱的头发，从冰箱里取出了食材。他捏着刀，楼上并没有传来打斗的声音，想了想，依照但丁的口味又多拿了两只番茄。

他们确实没有打起来，在维吉尔决定单方面冷战的时候，但丁的任何挑衅都不会起作用。

他的哥哥把他扔进了浴缸，顺手打开了花洒，冷水从天而降。但丁打了个激灵。他看着面无表情的维吉尔，突然问道：“你生气了吗？”

“没有。”

维吉尔调好了水温，温热的水流顺着但丁的头发往下流，脖颈，胸膛，腰窝然后是小腹。慢慢地，浴室里蒸腾起一股温热的水汽。隔着水汽，连维吉尔冷硬的眉眼都变得温和了起来。但丁腾起了身体，抱着他的肩膀，打湿了哥哥的马甲。维吉尔偏过头看着他，手掌顺着后背的肩甲一路向下划去，在腰窝间停留。那里还有可怖的青紫抓痕，他满意地听到但丁吃痛的声音，说道：“他是个好孩子。”

但丁弯起了眼睛，细密柔软的银发贴在他的脸上。他们是双生子，尽管时间已经将他们打磨成不同的样子，只不过最初的轮廓是无法改变的。但丁的容貌同样深邃而硬朗，只不过他总是习惯将自己掩藏起来，无论是性格还是外貌，他会露出他想给你看的一切，翻开自己柔软的皮毛，而这层皮毛却深不见底。

维吉尔并不感到生气。他按下了想要反扑的弟弟，抱住他的后腰，手指沿着腰线一路往下，最终探入股缝中。水流声唰唰地往下，而进入股间的手指则带出了咕噜咕噜下流的水声，被含在体内的精液从被两根手指撑开的后穴里争先恐后地流出来。殷红的后穴经不住刺激，颤抖着想要收紧，却被撑开，肛周泛起火辣的疼痛。而抱着腰的手则转移到了小腹，猛地按下。更加放肆的水声传来，而在他体内作弄的手指屈起，检查一样旋转了一圈。但丁一口咬住维吉尔的肩膀，死死用力，他的眼睛里冒火，四肢却一阵发软。如果不是维吉尔还支撑着他，他几乎就要滑倒在浴缸里。

他接着将喘着气的但丁捞起来，坐在马桶上，然后打开出水口，让浴缸里的浊液流尽，脱下自己的衣服仍在一边。但丁看着他肩头上还泛着血丝的咬痕，深吸了两口气，把淌着水的头发往后梳去，露出自己的全貌。他转过身，一只手肘撑在马桶井上，另一只手用手指撑开刚刚被清理干净的后穴，发出无声的邀请。

在重新被进入的一瞬间，但丁闭起了眼睛，发出一声闷哼，回荡在这个湿热的空间里。后背紧贴着兄长的胸膛，亲密地几乎没有一丝缝隙。而历经情事的后穴则更加恬不知耻地吞吐着粗硬的性器。火热的喘气倾吐在他的耳边，在床上，维吉尔很少会说情话，他不会像尼禄一样，一声声说他有多喜欢但丁。与之相反，他们的交合几乎是无声的，性事是在另一个场合的战斗。只有在刻意勾引，或者被撩拨到极致的时候，但丁才会听见维吉尔发出情动的喘息。或者，但丁呻吟一声，耳廓上传来尖锐的疼痛。但丁好笑地看着这对父子如出一辙的赌气模样，却在又一次撞击中发出支离破碎的声音。

他们从浴室滚到了床上。因为缺氧，但丁的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他压着维吉尔倒在床上的时候，听见不堪重负的床发出剧烈的吱呀声。他模模糊糊地想着也许家具也得换一批了，随即被又一次顶着前列腺的抽插，他软倒了腰，埋首在维吉尔的颈侧。维吉尔扶着他的肩膀将他圈在怀里，亲吻着他颤抖的嘴角，身下的动作却丝毫不减凶狠。但丁的肩膀都在抖，他伸出舌头，讨好地舔弄起快要愈合的伤口，却火上浇油般让维吉尔的情欲烧地更旺。

“说了不许打架！”熟悉的声音传来，门外是终于听到动静跑上楼的尼禄，他惊讶地看着交缠在一起的双亲。

但丁猛地一哆嗦，绞紧了后穴。淅淅沥沥的浊液顺着两人交合的地方溢出流在床单上，更多的则是被粗壮的性器堵在后穴里。

他高潮了，带着纵欲的哭腔，茫然无措地喊着维吉尔的名字。他听见维吉尔在喊尼禄的名字，他们的声音很远，而他的意识模糊不清。

直到另一双手分开他的双腿，他才惊觉想要起身，随即他的反抗被轻柔地镇压。手指在他们交合的后穴间来回戳弄，是维吉尔的手指，那常年握刀的刀茧摩擦过红肿的肛口，找到紧贴着的性器的缝隙，往里又送了一根手指。

但丁想要阻止他，而他的双手则被维吉尔不知何时显露的尾巴紧缚高举过头顶。维吉尔亲吻着他的眼睑，但丁低下头，汗水顺着下颚滑落在兄长的脸上，灰蓝色的眼睛中是不断翻涌的情欲，势在必得的执念。

他们之间的感情早已扭曲，他们是恶魔，有悖伦常，枉顾情理。

他们只有将对方逼到极致，才能看清他真正的模样。

而不满被忽视的尼禄则咬住了但丁挣动的肩胛骨，在恢复如新的皮肤上重新留下自己的印记，等到叔叔不满地回过头，才恶狠狠地与他接吻。青年滚烫的亲吻几乎让但丁忘记了疼痛。等到第二根阴茎破开后穴，过量的痛楚终于将他惊醒，但丁痛苦地发出闷哼，就像两柄刀剑同时插入他的身体里，他的阴茎因为痛苦而萎靡，但是伴随着疼痛的，则是铺天盖地的快感淹没了食髓知味的身体。

父子俩终于找到了默契，开始配合着对方的节奏，在但丁的身体里一前一后地抽插起来。两人都熟知但丁的敏感点，阴茎触碰间则带起一阵阵疯狂的快感，但丁几乎要被他们逼疯，他想发出咒骂，却发现脱口而出的全是喘息和呻吟。

过多的快感变成了折磨，但丁听见维吉尔好整以暇地指导着尼禄，一人一边揉捏着他的乳首。在父子俩人的玩弄下，那里红艳肿大，泛起密密麻麻地疼。但丁在情欲中抽出一丝神志，他低下头，猛然翻身。可惜却被早有准备的维吉尔用尾巴勾住腰重新压在阴茎上，但丁发出一声软绵的呻吟，而他的双腿则被尼禄的带着密鳞的翅膀拉地更开。

随着他的动作，反而将身体里的两根阴茎吃地更深。

维吉尔看着但丁失神的竖瞳，以及环绕在身侧的若隐若现的魔力。他亲吻着弟弟的额头，告诫尼禄：“永远不要对他掉以轻心。”

而年幼的半魔则憋着气，又往前挺动了几分，感受到来自腿根的抽搐，以及后穴里一阵紧致湿热的吸吮。他吐出了一口浊气，低下头给了叔叔一个温柔的亲吻，射进了他的身体里。

他咬着牙先从但丁的身体里退了出去。抚着他失神的脸庞，魔力的翻涌让他的脸上出现了恶魔的鳞片，尼禄亲吻着这些诡异而艳丽的鳞片，就像但丁从不会对他展露的那些脆弱。

但丁好像回过了一些神，他听见尼禄的声音，像是欲海翻滚中的一根浮木。他用发颤的手指抓住了这个孩子的肩膀。随后，维吉尔也在他身体里射了出来。

但丁感到一种安心的疲惫，坚实的手臂正抱着他的腰，背后是源源不断的热量，而尼禄正在问他要不要来一碗蔬菜汤。


End file.
